Jeans and Tshirt
by Akuro13
Summary: It's dinner night for everyone at Sweets's house and he has special after dinner time with Booth! Slashy slash slash, that's fun to say;p   mmmk I guess a T rating is appropriate
1. Chapter 1

I should have been writing the last chapter to What's With Gaara? buuuut I wanted to get this idea out ;p I absolutely love Lance Sweets! And Seeley Booth is just plain awesome!

* * *

Jeans and T-shirt

It had been a long but successful day of finally solving a particularly difficult murder and Sweets decided to invite the group over to his place for dinner. He was confident in his cooking abilities and thought it would be a pleasant change from the usual going out to celebrate.

From his seat at the head of the table, he looked to his right where Seeley was trying to eat every last morsel on the plate. To Booths right, Temperance was taking a sip of her drink and at the other end of the table was Cam wiping the corner of her mouth with a napkin. Angela and Jack sat to his left, leaning back in their chairs with Hodgins's arm draped over the back of her chair.

"Wow Sweets, I didn't know you could cook so well!" Booth said.

"Yes Sweets, you cooked very well," Dr. Brennan agreed.

"Well thank you."

"Did you get any tips from Chef Gordon Wyatt?" Hodgins chuckled out.

"Actually no, I didn't."

"It was delicious Sweets and I hate to leave right away but Michelle is supposed to be calling me tonight-"

"No, it's fine; you shouldn't miss your daughter's phone call."

"Me and Jack are going to go ahead and leave too sweety. Pregnancy has me **constantly** tired and the baby is demanding rest right now."

"I shall go also since I have work I need to catch up on."

"So now only me and Sweets have no life?" Booth questioned as everyone got up to leave.

"Of course you have lives because otherwise you would be dead, but at this time we have important things going on."

"Thanks Bones, thanks."

"You're welcome. Now I will be leaving, bye!"

After they left, Booth got up and started carrying dishes into the kitchen. Sweets picked up a couple plates and followed.

"You don't have to help Booth."

"Why not? Got nothing better to do, and plus you took the time to make the food so I can at least do the dishes."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets went back to the dining room to grab more dishes and the gravy bowl. When he went to place them on the counter for Seeley to wash, his gripped slipped and gravy went all over his white button up shirt and black slacks. He fumbled with the dishes and got them safely onto the counter before groaning at the mess on his clothes.

"Ah ha ha ha! You got a little gravy on you there Sweets!"

"Man, not cool! This was a new shirt," he complained while unbuttoning it, Booth's gaze unconsciously following as each button was undone. Lance then stated he was going to go change, leaving the other to scrape scraps off into the trashcan.

"Woah! Jeans and a t-shirt."

Sweets looked down at his attire. "What? Why is that so shocking? I don't always wear suits."

Booth went back to scrubbing dishes before replying. "I only ever see you when it's related to work so I've never seen you in casual clothes. Come on, you didn't even dress down for tonight."

"It was a nice dinner! Unlike you, I didn't feel a t-shirt and jeans were the right clothing."

"Alright Sweets, whatever just poor some of the dish soap in that pot."

He stretched across the sink and went to grab the dish liquid. The sound of a sponge rubbing against a plate stopped, and Sweets realized how close his leaning over made him and Booth. Grabbing the bottle, he poured some into the dish on the counter and the sound of sponge against plate resumed.

feeling uncomfortable, Lance felt like he needed to say something to lighten the atmosphere so the first thing that came to mind was "you could have used the dishwasher you know."

**-Later-**

Booth was standing in the doorway while Sweets was holding the door open, hand still on the inside handle.

"Well um…I guess I'll…be going."

Though he said this, he made no move to, both having enjoyed each others company and not really wanting it to be over.

They stared at each other for a while until Booth stepped forward and pressed their lips together. It wasn't quite a kiss but an action to test out the feel of their lips connecting.

After pulling away, they glanced up at each others eyes and back down to one anothers lips. Then, leaning into an actual kiss before separating for a second, they shared another deeper kiss, parting with a quiet smack.

"What was that all about?" Sweets asked.

"I don't know…maybe it's the jeans and t-shirt."

Booth took a quick glance over Sweets' form. Starting at sock covered feet, up dark denims, and farther up a t-shirt clad torso, ending at pink lips.

They leaned back in for yet another kiss, one more heated than the last. Booth grabbed Sweets' left wrist and brought his other hand to rest on the psychologist's lower back, their tongues barely brushing against one another's.

Parting once again, Booth began trying to leave.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Another quick kiss.

"Mhm," Lance hummed out before their lips met in a peck.

"Dinner was great…" Booth slid his teeth along a full bottom lip.

"Thanks," Sweets grabbed onto the center of Booths shirt.

"Maybe we can do it again…just the two of us?"

Booth leaned in for a kiss but Sweets pulled back.

"Wait, are you asking me out? Like a date?"

"um, yeah?" he said hesitantly, suddenly unsure of the answer.

"Sounds great."

They shared another lingering kiss before Booth left and Sweets closed the door, each walking away with a huge grin.

* * *

Soooo it's definitely not the best but oh well =^.^=

Oh and in my mind, if they ever got together, I always pictured it as some random impulse and they would both end up highly enjoying the spur of the moment action and so a relationship would form!=]


	2. Chapter 2

So there wasn't gonna be a chapter two but look! Now there is! I don't quite like it as much as the first but eh-I've never been super thrilled over my stuff (except maybe my Naruto story Morning Shock…but that could be because of the language ;p) So here is chapter two!

And I still don't own Bones. However, I do own a TV I get to watch it on!

* * *

Jeans and T-shirt (cont.)

It has been two weeks since the dinner and now there was yet another murder case to be solved. Seeley and Lance were currently finishing their questioning of the assistant to the recently murdered woman.

Sweets was leaned back in his chair, elbows on the arm rest and fingers locked in front of his chest. Booth was seated to his left, leaning forward and arms resting on the table with his hands laced together. The assistant was sitting up straight, looking back and forth between the psychologist and special agent.

Booth and Sweets glanced over at each other, small smiles quickly appearing and disappearing before Booth addressed the person across from them.

"Well that's all for the questions at the moment, but stay close to a phone in case we need to reach you."

The assistant once again looked between them. "Did I just get questioned into some kind of trap?"

Lance's eyebrows shot up and he positioned himself to mirror Booth. "What do you mean?"

"You two keep smiling at each other and it makes me think I am being plotted against. I didn't kill her okay!"

Booth was quick to respond, "Calm down, that's not what we were doing, alright?"

She looked slightly embarrassed before stammering out, "I'm sorry. I-I am somewhat of a paranoid person."

This little bit of information was filed away into Sweets' mind in case it turns out to be useful. Seeley dismissed the assistant and they headed over to the Jeffersonian.

**-Later-**

"Hodgins!"

"Oh, hey Booth! Why are you here?"

"Me and Sweets got done questioning that assistant."

Hodgins nodded his head once but repeated his question, emphasizing it differently by pointing his fingers towards the ground. "Okay, why are you here?"

"Because you are supposed to be finding out where the victim was killed," Booth said, "and did you?"

"uhhh no. Haven't got any answers yet."

Booth made a shooing motion with his hands, "then why are you talking to me? Get going and do your thing!"

Walking back over to his desk he replied, "alright, alright! Man, you got a hot date or something?"

Seeley couldn't help the smile that spread across his features, causing Hodgins to walk back over to him, surprise clear on his face.

"You do! Duuude! So where are you taking this hot date?"

"Dinner. Their place."

"oooo, nice!"

"Well finally." The two men turned to see Angela leaning against the doorway. "Finally you and Sweets are having a date," she elaborated.

His brow scrunched up as he voiced his confusion. "How-how did you know?"

Angela pushed off from the doorframe and walked over to them.

"Oh honey, you really thought you could hide it from **me**? Not a chance," she said with a smirk.

"Wait. You and Sweets?" Hodgins asked bewilderedly.

Placing a hand on her hip, Angela gave him a pointed look. "You got a problem with same sex relationships?"

His hands flew up in defense. "No, it just shocked me a bit…wow…you and Sweets."

"Alright Hodgins, quit your smirking and get back to work."

With that, Booth headed off to Bones and Cam where Lance was filling them in on the questioning they did on the assistant earlier.

He found the trio standing around the skeletal remains, Brennan bent over the ribcage with a look of concentration but still managed to sense his presence. Without looking up, she spoke.

"Congratulations you two on finally having a date."

The mentioned two both took a step back from shock, Booth coming out of his stupor first.

"How could you possibly know that?"

She then stood up straight, "Angela told Cam and I."

"But I **just** came from there!"

Something in the psychologist's mind clicked. "That's what that phone call was about!"

"Yes, and she is very pleased that she won."

Cam made a face of dread and she threw her hand out trying to stop Brennan from finishing her sentence. No such luck.

The two men looked at each other and back towards the women before Lance voiced their question.

"Won what?"

"Oh right. I wasn't supposed to let them know."

Cam sighed and answered, "The three of us bet 10 dollars on when you two would go out on a date. "

Sweets shook his head. "How did you guys even know…" he gestured between him and Seeley.

"It was pretty obvious. Well, maybe not to Hodgins."

Slightly jumping at the unexpected sound of Angela's voice, Booth turned around. "How do you keep randomly popping up everywhere?"

"I'm magical baby."

**-Later-**

"Do you need any help?" Seeley called from his spot at the table.

Sweets' voice came back, "I cooked it, so I will serve it."

"That's the reason why I should be serving it since you cooked."

"Whatever, I'm already bringing it all out." He walked out of the kitchen, hands full.

"Don't spill anything on yourself." A smirk graced Booth's lips at the glare he received.

He placed the food on to the table and sat down across from the other.

Dinner went by quickly and smoothly. Booth complemented on the food, they talked about work and music, they touched base on Lances' bass and piano playing as well as Booth's love of sports. Cleaning up was filled with more light conversation and poking fun at each other, all in good spirit.

Afterward, they ventured over to the couch and plopped down, sinking into its plushness. They were both resting against the armrest facing each other, Seeley's right arm draped on the back of the sofa. Talking had been thrown out the window for a few moments while they just observed one another. Not even the ticking of the clock was registered as they enjoyed each other's presence. Lance let his gaze roam down Booth's toned arms and studied each wrist.

"Soul and destiny."

"What?"

"My tattoos, they say soul and destiny. People always ask what they mean."

He grabbed the right wrist from the back of the couch and brought it closer to get a better look, tracing the lines with his thumb.

"I never really thought of tattoos being attractive, but I gotta say, " he raised the wrist he was holding a little higher, "kind of hot."

Booth smiled at this and pulled the other into a kiss then pulled away, leaving there lips an inch apart.

"Jeans and a t-shirt." He tugged at Lance's collar. "Glad you got the dress code down."

Sweets looked unamused by the comment but dragged him back into a kiss, arms wrapping around Seeley's neck to pull him closer.

Feeling the arms encircle him, Booth tilted his head more to deepen the kiss. His hands found slender hips and slid the other down so the younger was lying beneath him. Those same hands moved under the thin material of the psychologist's shirt, brushing against sides and feeling over a flat stomach. He broke the kiss before trailing his lips across Sweets' jaw.

"You know we are kind of breaking a societal norm. I would say it's of the mores type too."*

Booth nuzzled his nose against a rosy cheek. "Sweets, stop thinking about psychology."

"It's actually sociology."

"Alright, sociology…does that bother you?"

"No, just thought I would point it out in case it bothered you."

"Well I'm still plastered to you so no, it doesn't."

As if to prove it, Seeley tightened his hold on Sweets' waist and descended his lips on to a pale neck, kissing and licking before nibbling around his pulse. Lance brought him back up for a kiss, their lips and tongues lazily moving together. There was no rush, just merely taking their time to enjoy the night.

Neither of them really imagined this little dinner date would end with them lying on top of each other, kissing and tasting as though the other was the most delicious dessert.

Neither of them really imagined this little dinner date would end with them burying societal norms six feet under, acting as though they didn't exist, and completely indulging in physical passion.

Neither of them really imagined this little dinner date would end with them waking up the next morning in Lance's beyond comfortable bed and then having breakfast as though they have been together for years.

But hey, life isn't always predictable.

* * *

*Yeah I just took a Sociology test the other day and somehow this slipped in there. Okay so norms are like rules or expectations a society uses to guide people's behavior and there are mores, which are morally significant norms (like taboos), and there are folkways that are more casual norms (like not wearing a tie to a formal dinner party).

I assume homosexual relationships are against societal norms even though I think that's messed up.

So, hit the review button and leave your thoughts!


End file.
